Ruby
by Neonbomb
Summary: Sam is finally 21 and finally has custody of his 7 yr old baby sister Ruby who is, as sam likes to say, a living time bomb w/ 7 seconds on the clock! but he loves her anyways. Get ready Sam cause werewolf or not, its adventure time! Mult pov.   TEAM RUBY!


**Happy Birthday Sam.**

**Sam pov:**

beepbeep beepbeep(*click*)

Ugh… morning, already?

It lifted myself up in bed and opened my eyes slowly. First thing I noticed… It wasn't morning.

The alarm clock was ringing, but it was only…4:30! Why would I need to get up this early, it wasn't my patrol hour? I swear if this is one of the guy's idea of a joke then I will personally skin them alive. Was this Emily's doing? Should I wake her up? I didn't recall her mentioning plans that would involve waking up this early. Then again it's hard to recall any thing at 4:30 in the morning.

After a lot of tossing and turning and turning on my part I realized that I might as well get up. I got dressed in my usually t- shirt and jeans (I'm not much for fashion) I walked quietly into the kitchen to make some coffee. I'm not big on drinking it, but at this hour, I need a jumpstart and really couldn't care less.

Now I just had to wait until Em woke up, so I grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV so see what trash was on at 4:45.

**Emily pov:**

yawn.

I turn over to look at the alarm clock… 7:29. Sam must have left already.

I roll out of bed and make my way to the bathroom for a hot shower, I can't wake up completely without my shower, and it's a habit. After my little morning ritual I walked back to our bedroom to get dressed, just a simple white-t and light jeans for me thanks.

7:43, time to start making the boy's breakfast. They would be here at 8:00 (any earlier and Sam would kill them.) I chuckled remembering the time that they came here at 6:00 hollering for food. Hehe, Sam was on a rampage that day.

I didn't mind though. Cooking for the boys is… shall we say a challenge. I'm always up for a challenge. You see they tend to eat a lot, and when I say a lot I mean the imperial armies of ancient Persia couldn't eat more. Hey don't make fun of me I'm a history buff.

Today I was making chocolate chip pancakes, to celebrate Sam's 21rst birthday today, but that wasn't the best part.

Today Sam finally is going to be reunited with his little sister Ruby.

Hehe, Sam couldn't stop talking about her yesterday. Apparently, he and her used to do everything together even with the **massive** age difference. You see, Ruby is seven, but according to Sam her attitude could pass for that of a 16 year old. This will be his first time seeing her in years and boy is he excited.

I bet our wondering why Sam hasn't seen his sister for so long. Well, unfortunately the relationship between Sam and his father is not as it should be. The last time they talked was when Sam was 18.

In court.

They were there to decide who would get to be Ruby's guardian once Sam was of age (which is today!) By the way Sam described the day it sounded like Joshua (his father) couldn't wait for the day Sam turned 21, well guess what? Neither could Sam.

I have to admit I am practically bursting with excitement myself. I can't wait till she get

That's where Sam is now, to answer your first question, at the airport picking her up. In fact they should be on their way home now I hope she likes chocolate chip panca…

"Morning Beautiful!"

"Aaaaahhhh!"

**Sam pov:**

I hear the clanging of pots in the kitchen, Emily must be up making breakfast for the pack I stand up and walk into the kitchen.

Sure enough there's Emily busy like always. I stand in the doorway to the kitchen watching her work. She is so beautiful, her hair black and thick, and her figure well, Extremely HOT! (and that's not just the imprint talking)

On her that apron looked like a ball gown. She is beautiful and kind and smart and funny… and mine. I loved her more than anything in the world and I intended to show her as often as werewolfly possible.

"Morning Beautiful!" I exclaimed pulling into a hug.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Okay, not the reaction I was expecting.

"Sam! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Um… living?"

"Sam! Do you know what day it is? Or what TIME?" by this point her eyes were wide and she was literally freaking out. Her eyes were getting bigger and her voice an octave higher with each word.

"Its…uh… Saturday, right?" Please, let it be right. Oh God it's not her birthday was it! Shit!

"Yes Sam it is Saturday. Saturday the 12th. OF JULY!" oh no it was her birthday!

"I am so sorry Emily, I'm such and idiot, and a horrible person I should have remembered! I mean what kind of and douche bag would forget the love of his life's Birthday! I'm so sorry I'll make it up to…"

"Sam!" she cut me off "It's not me birthday. It's yours!" I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god! Wait, what? " To be more specific it is your TWENTY-FIRST BIRTHDAY"

My 21rst birthday? You mean the 21rst birthday that I have been waiting four years for! The 21rst birthday where I finally get to see Ruby again!

By this point I was smiling like an idiot and on the verge of doing a literal jump for joy! I finally get to see my little sister again. The last real blood family I have left in the world was coming today!

Oh shit. (I could only imagine what my face looked like here)

"Oh crap." Was all could say.

"Took you long enough!" Emily said seeing I had finally put 2 and 2 together.

"RUBY!" I yelled running out of the house and towards the car. I wasn't really thinking about anything except what a terrible big brother I am for forgetting my baby sister, who I haven't seen in years, at the airport! That I didn't notice any thing else until I round the corner of my house on the way to car, when BAM!

All I remember was colliding with something hard and the next thing I know I'm on the ground. Then,

"Ouch, well a good morning to you Sam"

"Sorry, Embry" I mutter before picking myself up and sprinting towards my truck. I peel out of the drive as fast as the thing could go and started tearing down the road. Get this though; I wasn't worried about Ruby though. I knew she could take care of herself, hell she's survived past years I was actually more worried about the rest of the airport. Ruby has always been a bit on the wild side and hopefully when I finally get to there the Seattle airport will still be standing. Remember this kid is only seven.

Hehe, more like a living time bomb with seven seconds on the clock!

I love that kid.


End file.
